Operation: DESTINY
by LeSkuh
Summary: Fastforward. The operatives of Sector V are split. Three are locked away in a cold, dark prison. Two don't remember anything. Then comes the daring escape and soon everything is beginning to come back. And what's this? A love octagon? Oh joy.
1. DREAM

((::**_D_**_on't **E**__ver **S**__tart **T**__hinking **I**__'m **N**__ot **Y**__earning_::))

**D.**_(elightful) _**R.**_(ejects) _**E.**_(rase) _**A.**_(ll) _**M.**_(emories)_

_---------------_

_He could remember it as clearly as if it happened yesterday. Back when everything was so clean and delicate. Back when the greatest thing in life was doing absolutely nothing. No, that wasn't right. They had always done _something_. They were heroes; or so they were told. He had lapped up every minute of it, every foolish word of it. How was he to know that it was all going to come crashing to the ground in only a moment longer?_

_The things he thought would hurt just didn't. He no longer cared about his losses. Except for one thing. _Her.

_Raven hair; creamy, pale skin; beautiful sapphire eyes; thin arms, and a smile that could warm the heart of anyone._

_He wasn't sad that he lost her. No, that wasn't it. He was sad because he knew that he had lost his place in her memory. She would never recognize him on the streets. She would still be clueless even after he had introduced himself. She wouldn't remember even as he wrapped his dying arms around her and wished with all his heart that she would hold him, too._

_It didn't matter anyway. Seven years is a long time. He was alone now. He had always been alone. He told himself these facts time and time again, but it never stopped him from calling her name out, night after night._

_Kuki...Kuki...Ku...ki..._

_---_

"This is going to be the biggest mission of your entire lives, do not even _think_ about screwing it up! Otherwise you idiots will be sentenced to banishment from the Kids Next Door. Of course even that punishment will not compare with the incomprehensible amount of guilt you will feel at realizing that you have ruined the lives of millions of child generations to come. This mission is bigger than all of us and - would you look at me when I'm talking to you Numbah 4?!" With all the angry yelling and stress the Kids Next Door were finally beginning to understand why Fanny's hair had so many frizzy split ends.

"Err...Sorry..." Wally mumbled softly. He had been looking at _her_ again. Just watching her as she sat near him focused on what Fanny had to say to them. He wasn't sure why he kept doing it. In fact he found that it was getting downright creepy in a stalker kind of way. He couldn't stop, though and he didn't know why. Her long black hair cradled her shoulders softly and her beautiful blue eyes were turned to the red haired girl pacing in front of them. Wally sighed to himself.

At the same time there was a rage going through the red-haired Fanny that looked like it was about to erupt at any moment. The others could see her growing as red as her hair and they braced themselves. They thought she was mad that Wally wasn't paying attention, but what they didn't know was that the red head had seen the looks that Wallabee Beetle had been giving the lovely Kuki Sanban and was now feeling the quite brutal raw emotion of jealousy.

"Honestly! This is the most important mission that you've ever done or will ever do again and your wasting your time sending loving glances to one of your own team mates!-" Wally opened his mouth to protest, but Fanny wasn't done yet, "You're a waste of space, Numbah 4! We can decommission you right now if that's what you want. We do not have time for you to slide into your fantasy land." She stopped and then turned away to compose herself, "Typical loser boy..." She added quietly.

"Ya cruddy girl! I 'eard that! And ya _can't_ just decommission me whenever ya feel like it!" Wally yelled pounding a fist on her desk. He sat down again only to stand up a moment later, "And I was _not _sendin' lovin' glances to Numbah 3! I was uh...juss staring off while listening to ya, is all...." He shoved his hands and took his seat, praying to whatever God was out there that he wasn't blushing.

Fanny was about to lose her temper again and just start shouting at the top of her voice, but she managed to control herself. Deep down she really was just your typical fiery red head.

"Could we...err...actually get to the mission?" Hoagie asked. He was often unsure of himself around Fanny. He hated getting yelled at by her and being on the butt end of her jokes, but it always seemed to happen that way. He could never understand how he was supposed to be the stupid one over Wally. It was really quite unfair.

"I was getting to that!" Fanny snapped angrily. Hoagie Gilligan. She enjoyed taking her frustrations out on him at every chance she got. She didn't know why, but something about him just irked her. She couldn't stand when he tried being nice to her or even just talked to her. He had all these dumb dreams and ideas that seemed so far away and yet he would probably accomplish them. Fanny on the other hand would be decommissioned and then what? She'd be dull, plain, teenage Fanny. He would be Hoagie; ace pilot, private eye, hero to the downtrodden. No wonder she hated him.

"You don't have to get so snappy. Numbah 2 was just trying to ask a question." Hoagie smiled. Of course it was Abigail Lincoln to the rescue. Abby always made everything better. She never got flustered or embarrassed and she could usually keep her cool no matter what happened. Hoagie absolutely adored her sometimes. Not that he'd ever admit it.

Fanny hated Abby too. In fact she hated most of them. She hated Wally too in some ways. But she was too infatuated by him to actually say that she loathed him. She really didn't know what she felt in those days. It didn't matter anyway. The last day was getting closer. She wouldn't remember her feelings in the long run. None of them would. It was enough to make someone cry. Not Fanny though. She was supposed to be the bitch. Bitches don't cry. Ice queens don't have emotions.

"Fine, enough arguing already. The Delightful Children have managed to get in touch with ex-Numbah 274 and have used his help to create their very own version of our Memory Eraser. You must go in with extreme caution. To be caught means that you will forget. You will forget the Kids Next Door, you will forget where you are, and-" She paused as if for effect, "You will forget each other."

_---_

_She was cold again. No, she wasn't really cold. She just fooled herself into believing that she was cold so that she'd have an excuse for trembling like she was. She was the tough one, wasn't she? She was the peacemaker; the only one with enough cool to know how to handle extreme situations. She didn't know how to handle this. She had never known how to handle this. She knew no more now than she had then._

_"You're quiet again. Should we beat the information out of you or would a kiss suffice?"_

_"You're such a sick bastard."_

_"What a big bad word for such a little girl."_

_"I'm seventeen."_

_"You're still a child."_

_"You're still an ass."_

_"Touché, my pet. Don't worry. You'll be mine in the end."_

_"Don't count on it."_

_Sometimes she would imagine that he was there. A smirk on his face, his sunglasses sitting across the bridge of his nose just right. She would freeze then. Praying that it was real. Hoping against hope that he had come to rescue her from her Hell. He never came. He didn't come, because he didn't even know she existed. She would shiver again._

_It had to be the cold. She didn't get scared._

_She _didn't.

_---_

They were mostly silent on the ride back to the Tree house. Fanny was supposed to meet them tomorrow, first thing in the morning. She had taken it upon herself to accompany them to partly to be sure that they brought back Numbah 274, but mainly to make sure they didn't screw it up. They had all groaned inwardly. Like it wouldn't be hard enough without Fanny's 'help'.

"Okay team...I think we should all get to bed right away when we reach the tree house. We'll need to be well rested for tomorrow's mission." What else was there to say? Nigel was stuck. He knew he should say something uplifting, but he didn't know if he'd be able to. This was something he didn't know how to deal with. What if the Delightful Children managed to drain even just one person's memory? They didn't know if it would be the same as last time and they could just put it back. "I think...Good luck to all of you." He bowed his head toward them. He felt someone place pressure around his shoulders. He looked up to see Kuki hugging him tightly. She was grinning widely.

"Don't worry Numbah 1! Everything will be okay." She exclaimed joyfully.

"Yeah," Abby said, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "We'll all be fine."

"Nobody messes with the Kids Next Door!" Wally cried as he pumped a fist in the air and then blushed furiously as Kuki let go of Nigel to wrap her arms around Wally.

"We've been through worse." Hoagie stated. The others nodded and agreed though none of them really believed it. It was so much easier to pretend that things were okay. To say it aloud made it more real, even if they all knew that they would probably never truly believe the lies. They cheered and chanted, proclaiming themselves to be invincible, indestructible. The yells died down soon enough and all that was left was an awkward silence and a terrible cold. It was enough to drive a person out of their mind.

"All right," Nigel said taking charge once again, "Time to get some sleep. Like I said earlier, we'll need our strength. If we're all at our fullest potential then the Delightful Children will never know what hit them. Good night, team." He turned around to head towards his bedroom. The others watched him until he disappeared from sight. Abby turned to look at the others.

"Ya'll heard what Numbah 1 said! To bed!" She cried, clapping her hands together. The other's saluted and then quickly shuffled to their separate rooms.

An hour later and Wally lay in his room staring into the space above his head. He sighed loudly and then rolled onto his side. No matter which way he laid he could not bring himself to fall asleep. Of course it had nothing to do with nerves, though. Wally was _never_ nervous or frightened. Not like -

"Wally?"

"Kuki?" He mumbled softly and then lifted his head to look at the young girl looking at him from the foot of his bed. He yawned, "What are you doing in 'ere?" He asked her gently.

He watched in silent anguish as tears began streaming down her pale cheeks. She wrapped her too thin arms tighter around the Rainbow Monkey she had been holding.

"I'm _scared_." She whispered and then threw herself at him. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest and began to grasp the front of his pajamas. Her sobs made her whole body shake and suddenly she seemed so much smaller than he was used to. He awkwardly patted her back.

"Don't worry, Numbah 3. It's...err...okay." Wally had never been good at compassion. He was so used to reacting with his fists. It was difficult to be trying to comfort someone. He swallowed hard, for suddenly his throat had become terribly dry at the thought of what he was going to say next, "Y-you could sleep in h-here w-w-wi-with me if ya w-want."

Tremble. Oh dread. He hadn't really asked that, had he?

He felt himself sweating profusely as Kuki gently pulled out of his uncomfortable embrace to look at him. He felt the color rush back into his face as she smiled the happy smile he knew so well and nodded.

They didn't speak as she settled down next to him. They were back to back, not even touching. Wally trembled slightly. Kuki could feel it. She giggled to herself. Wally heard it. Wally shifted backwards a bit. Kuki shifted back to meet him. Kuki rolled onto her back. Wally did the same. Wally placed his hand between them. Kuki grabbed it. Kuki wondered what life without knowing who Wally was would be like. Wally was wondering the exact same thing about Kuki. Wally was scared. Kuki was almost bed wettingly frightened.

They both quietly cried themselves to sleep.

_---_

_Where had his childhood gone? It had been stolen from him along with everything else. He had no more pride, no more dignity. He was a mere shell of the person he used to be. He didn't even remember what flying was like anymore. He could barely remember the others. It had been so long since he had seen any of them. Not even the loud, stupid one and the beautiful goddess who were locked up just as he was._

_Oh God, it hurt. He had both emotional pain and physical pain. He had confessed everything that he had ever known to them and yet they still beat him. They still let him know all of his shortcomings. They had managed to weasel out his feelings for the beautiful goddess and they would often hold it above his head and mock him._

_He would never be good enough for her._

_"Good for nothing, _boy_."_

_A fiery red head. She would say things like that to him all the time. Who was she? It didn't matter._

_Nothing mattered anymore._

_---_

"All right, team. Here's the plan for the-"

"Ahem."

Nigel Uno scowled darkly at the red head that had waltzed into the Tree house only moments before. So far she had just been walking around and inspecting the condition of the Tree house and criticizing its upkeep. The team was about ready to tie her up and do the mission without her. It was already pretty obvious that she was more of a hindrance than a help.

"The plan is simple." Fanny said, "We'll split into two groups. Numbah's 2,4 and 5 will be together." _In order to keep the two I hate most and the one I care for most out of my hair_, she thought to herself, "Numbah's 1 and 3 will be on a team with me."

"Are you sure that splitting up is such a good idea? I mean we don't want one group to have their memories destroyed and the rest knowing everything." Nigel said hesitantly.

"Of course we would rather have that! At least if one group is oblivious than the other will be able to still go on." Fanny groaned. She slapped a hand to her forehead. These kids could be so stupid.

"I suppose it's for the good of all children..." Nigel trailed off. Abby gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't like it. I don't want to forget you and Numbah 3. I certainly don't want to remember you two and then you won't remember me..." Abby's voice was shaking. Was memory loss really all that terribly frightening? Of course it was, imagine how easy it would be to manipulate and take advantage of a person who has no idea who they really are.

"It doesn't matter. You're loyalty is supposed to lie with the Kids Next Door, not your teammates!" Fanny was seething with fury. They were wrong. Every single one of them was just _wrong_. They knew not whom they were supposed to rely on and they put too much trust in each other. Even the girls were stupid enough to put belief in their "friends". How utterly naive they all were.

"The Delightful Children are currently located at a warehouse down by the wharf. Remember to use extreme caution and be sure to watch where you walk. Our goal is to find their Memory loss technology and destroy it. Are there any questions? No? Good. Let's go." Fanny sped towards the airship, already prepared to go. The other five operatives stayed where they were and looked at each other.

"Well team, you heard the girl. We need to move out. I want you all to use extreme caution. This...is bigger than we may know. Be brave. Everything will be perfectly fine." Nigel assured them all with a comforting smile. He looked around at his team that he had come to love so very much. His gaze lingered on Abby for a few seconds. Abby nodded to him and he nodded back. He felt a drop in his stomach and he felt like he needed to say something to her and her alone, but he didn't know what. The moment passed and he shook it off as he walked rather silently to the airship alongside of his other teammates. He decided to think about it later.

He had never even considered the possibility that he would lose his memory.

_---_

_He often felt as if there was something missing. Something warm and important and he didn't really understand it, but he knew it had something to do with that bright red hat he found in that big warehouse back when he was just a kid. The hat made him smile a lot. Even on the worst days of his life. He'd pull out the hat and just smile at it. He even kissed it gently once. He never wore it. It didn't feel right to him._

_He remembered the guilt the day after he kissed that hat. He was with Lizzie, wasn't he? Why then did he have these feelings that he didn't understand every time he looked at the hat? Who had worn that hat? He didn't understand. So many things were fuzzy._

**_Who are you, my darling?_**

****

_He would probably never know._

_---_

They had all entered the warehouse together. After walking for a few minutes the route split. The two teams headed in different directions to go down separate halls. About ten minutes into the missions and everything was still fairly quiet and they were suddenly worried. It was really much too calm.

_Bang._

Nigel and Kuki watched in terrified horror as a beam of a strange light blue substance hit Fanny. She was flung back against the wall. She slumped sideways, obviously unconscious. Kuki and Nigel were both paralyzed for a few moments before they realized what was going on. By that time the man carrying the blue beam gun was already preparing to fire again.

"RUN!" Nigel yelled at the top of his lungs. Kuki sped off down the right, while Nigel (in a rush of fright dropped his weapon) and then went left.

Meanwhile the other three heard the shot and Nigel's frantic scream. In an instant they were all turned around and running towards the horrible screams. Hoagie rammed right into Nigel only a few minutes later. Nigel was rambling on and on without making any actual sense at all.

"Numbah 1! Calm down! Come on now! _Calm_!" Abby was yelling at her friend, trying to get him to form actual sentences.

"The beam...I and... Numbah 3 ran...86 was just...and..." Nigel was flailing and pointing, trying to break free of his friend's grip to run from the beam. After minutes of Abby trying her hardest to reason with their leader, Wally erupted. He grabbed Nigel by the shoulders and shook him roughly.

"Where is Kuki?!" He asked fiercely. Nigel pointed back down the way he came from and Wally handed over his gun and then sped off down the hall to find his friend. Abby and Hoagie held onto Nigel as they watched Wally's retreating back until he was too far gone to be seen.

"Mm mm mm. That boy's got it bad." Abby stated. Hoagie nodded and grunted in agreement, but refused to look at Abby. _You think he's got it bad_, Hoagie thought to himself, _then you have no idea how terrible it can really be. Especially when you know it's a hopeless cause._

"Are you even listening?!" Abby complained exasperatedly. Hoagie lifted his head to meet her questioning gaze.

"Huh?"

"I _said _we've got to move. Whatever attacked Numbah 1 is bound to come lookin' for us." She slid her hand down from Nigel's shoulder until it touched his hand. She looked at him softly and then kneeled down beside the shaking boy. "Look Numbah 1. We're gonna run for it. We can't stop either. I know you feel bad and you're scared for not being able to help Numbah 86, but you can't stop. If you stop then they'll make you forget everything. This is too big for just the five of us. We need to run and we need to run _now_. Numbah 2, grab his other hand."

After a moment of fumbling so that they were all connected to one another the three Kids Next Door in the left wing began to run. They were heading right to reach the split that they had first separated at when they had entered earlier. Abby was yanking Nigel forward as fast as she could. They would have to find Fanny and take her back with them and then abort the mission. It was too dangerous. They'd have to come back with more operatives and stop the Delightful Children some other way.

The three operatives from Sector V were surprised as a large man with some type of gun-like weapon in his hand rounded the corner. Hoagie was the first one to react. He stopped quickly and pointed his index finger towards the man.

"Look out!"

Abby flinched and held up an arm as the man pulled the trigger on his beam gun. The blue light once again shot out of it and raced towards Abigail.

"Abby!"

In the brief instant before she was hit she opened her eyes and was surprised to see Nigel standing in front of her with his arms open to protect her. She reached out to shove him aside, but it was already too late. The beam hit him with a loud splat and the force sent him backwards into Abby who fell over and lay on her back staring into space for a few dazed seconds. Her weapon had been blown out of her hand and was now lying a few feet away.

"...No..." Abby whimpered. She slowly sat up and looked down at the small baldhead that lay on her lap. She reached up to take her hat off and held it in her hands as if she were mourning. "Good-bye Nigel. I'll try to remember you even if you have no idea who I am."

"Abby! Get up!" Hoagie screamed to her. In her grieving she had not noticed that the man carrying the large beam gun had put it away and was now coming towards her with his hands outstretched. Abby looked up and let out a strangled yell as she struggled to get out from under Nigel.

"Don't move. You're coming with me." The man's voice was low and menacing, but held within it a sliver of ignorance and stupidity. He was nothing more than a thug. Sent to do other's bidding.

"No!" Abby cried out, "Numbah 5's gotta keep her memories so that she can help the other's remember. I can't forget..." The man didn't seem to listen to a word she said, or he just didn't care. He drew closer to her, slowly as if he didn't want to scare her away. Abby knew it was hopeless. She let her hat fall from her hands and bent her head over Nigel. "I give up..."

"Leave her alone!" Hoagie yelled angrily. He completely forgot his gun and instead launched himself towards the much larger man and wrapped his arms around his neck. The man growled and threw Hoagie off of him. Hoagie landed violently a few feet away.

"Numbah 2!" Abby screeched. Nigel was still unconscious in her arms and it looked as if Hoagie was out too. A voice in the back of her head was nagging her. Why hadn't the man just shot them both with the blue beam?

"Okay, now let's see..." The man mumbled to himself. Erase the Irish girl's memory. Check. Erase the bald one's memory. Check. Subdue the pilot. Check. Subdue the girl with the hat. Getting to that...All right!" He turned to Abby, "After stopping you all I have to do is catch two more. Erase one memory and just subdue the other. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Wh-what?" Abby was confused, "Why aren't you erasing all of our memories?"

"Obviously the Delightful Children need some of you for information and hostages in case something goes wrong. They've already promised me that I'll be able to beat some of you. Sorry, kid. I'd wish you luck, but then I'd be setting you up for a let down." He smirked wickedly, "Sorry, girl, but this is the end for you."

Abby squeaked in fear and in one quick jerk, pulled herself from underneath Nigel. She leapt to her feet and began dashing down the hall.

_I'll come back for all of them later_, she thought to herself wildly, _but first I need to get out of here and get some back up._

She was dashing down the hall so fast that she didn't even notice the string cleverly placed from one wall to the other. She hardly even realized that she was tripping over it. She didn't even put her arms out to brace herself. She lay there for a few seconds with her eyes closed tightly to stunned to even move.

"Now, now Abigail." So they were there too. She hadn't been sure. She probably should have known. The Delightful Children could be stupid, but no one was dumb enough to let a common thug take care of everything. She would have been able to escape. They would never allow that. "You should know better than that. Try as you might you'll never be able to escape us. You can't outrun your fears. And-" She briefly wondered how they always managed to speak together. It was actually kind of annoying. Didn't they ever grow tired of each other? "We know what you fear most." She almost snorted. They knew nothing about her. "You're not afraid of losing your memories, are you? No, that may even be a welcome relief." Abby's eyes fluttered open. They couldn't know... "You're afraid of being forgotten. That's what you really fear. You hate the idea of waking up one day to find the people you've known you whole life looking at you, but not really sure who you were."

"How did you-?" Abby began, but they cut her off.

"We know everything." They were all grinning at her and she knew that they still had one more card to play. It was the one card that could bring her down. She heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. The thug was coming towards her. She closed her eyes again. It really was over. "Just like we know about you feelings."

Why were they doing this? It wasn't fair.

"Your tender feelings about someone that you consider to be very special."

They couldn't know. It was impossible. No one knew.

"We know all about your feelings for Nigel Uno."

The footsteps stopped right by her head. She braced herself. She heard the whoosh as something large cut through the air. Felt the pain as it erupted through her skull. Sighed thankfully as the blackness came. It was such a welcome relief. Feelings gone. Everything gone.

The whole time that Abby, Hoagie and Nigel had fought for their lives and their memories Wallabee Beetles was desperately searching for Kuki Sanban. He had always had a very bad sense of direction. At the moment he was walking down one hallway after another in search of his friend.

"Numbah 3?" He whispered quietly. After a few minutes spent wandering the truth of his position dawned on him. He was all alone walking down halls that he didn't know anything about along with a crazed man with some kind of weapon that had apparently spooked both Nigel and Kuki. From what he had gathered Fanny was in bad shape somewhere too.

"Come on, Kuki, ya cruddy girl. Come out...I need ter know if yer okay." He mumbled softly to himself. He was suddenly aware of someone groaning softly from somewhere nearby. He yelped in fear and then looked around frantically. He had no idea what it was.

"Uhh...agh..."

He slowly tiptoed forward. There was a small table against the one side of the wall. He shivered and then looked around the corner of the table. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Fanny sitting there holding her head and moaning softly.

"My...ugh...head..." She mumbled in pain. She looked up and squeaked as she saw a young boy looking at her. She backed up and pressed herself against the wall. For some odd reason her frightened her.

"Err...ya okay, Numbah 86?" He asked his voice sounding a little concerned.

"W-whose Number 86?" She asked softly.

"Uhh...it's Numb_ah _86, not Numb_er _86 and yer Numbah 86." She hadn't? She couldn't...Was her memory really gone?

"Am I?" She wondered aloud.

"Hey, you kids!"

Wally felt a terrible sense of dread as he spun around. Only a little ways down the hall was a large man carrying a gun and dragging behind him what looked (to Wally's horror) Abby and Hoagie. In an instant he was speeding down the hall in the opposite direction not even realizing that Fanny was still back beside the table.

"Not again. Don't you kids ever just _give up_?!"

The chase was on. Wallabee Beetles versus the nameless thug who had a gun that could erase memories. Wally had the advantage of child-like reflexes, speed and one helluva punch, but the thug had the greater advantage of being huge and _carrying a gun_.

He could hear the man running behind him as fast as he could. Wally pushed himself harder and rounded a corner. He let out a cry as someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a room. The room was completely dark and he struggled to break free of the other person's grip. He was making a lot of noise and flailing his limbs around.

"Be quiet, Numbah 4." Came a soft voice, "Otherwise the big meanie will hear you!"

"Kuki?!" He whispered softly. Was it really her? It had to be. At least he hoped it was.

"Of course, silly. Who else would it be? Don't you recognize my voice?" He could almost see her. Her long raven hair was probably mussed and her pale cheeks flushed red from excitement and fear combined.

"Are ya all right, Numbah 3? No one knew what 'appened to ya." He was so completely relieved. Now that he wasn't alone he felt a rush of strength and bravery. His chances of making it out seemed a lot better. Could seeing her, being near her, really make him feel that way? It was as if everything was perfectly all right as long as she was near him.

"I'm okay, Numbah 4. Were you _worried_?"

Say yes. Please say yes.

"Of course not. I juss wanted everyone else ter stop being all flustered over ya."

"Oh."

"But, ya know," Why was he always afraid to say what he was thinking, "I am kinda glad that yer okay." He could feel her brighten immediately. He could even see her smiling. His eyes were becoming accustomed to the dark room.

"Yay!" Kuki screamed loudly. In an instant Wally had put a hand over her mouth.

"Cruddy girl..." He hissed at her. He could hear footsteps drawing closer to their hiding space and felt his heart rise into his throat. "Look what you've done..." He muttered angrily to her. He was startled when he felt something wet fall onto the top of his hand. He looked at her and faintly saw tears falling down her cheeks. He removed his hand from her mouth and rubbed his neck. "Kuki...I didn't mean...I don't...Its fin-"

"Ah ha!" The door was flung open and a large hand reached in and wrapped around his small frame. He yelled out of fear and anger and began trying to wiggle free. In a moment he felt the large man's grip lessening. He looked down to see Kuki with her weapon pointed at the man and firing away.

"Let go of Wally you big meanie!" She screeched. The man staggered back a bit, but then reached behind his back to grab his gun. Wally panicked and began struggling harder.

"Kuki! RUN!!!"

"So you must be the 'pretty and naive little Japanese girl'? Sorry, sweetheart, but its time for decommissioning." Kuki stopped shooting and looked up. Wally could see the look of absolute terror on her face. The large man was steadying the gun and taking aim. Kuki didn't move. She was paralyzed by fear.

"Kuki! I love-"

Bang.

"NOO!" Wally growled fiercely. He let out a strange animal cry and bit the hand of the man. The man yelped and dropped Wally who made a mad dash for Kuki who had been blown backwards by the force of the blow. She was obviously unconscious and she was looking pretty terrible. He bent down beside her and shook her gently.

"Kuki...Wake up, Numbah 3...We have to save the on Kuki...I promise to play tea party with ya when we get back to the tree house...I'll even get dressed up and be real nice to yer cruddy dolls...Kuki?...."

"Touching." That voice. Wally began to shake. He _knew _that voice. He felt a rage that was unlike any anger her had ever known before. He whirled around quickly and felt his eyes forming a scowl.

"_You_!" He snarled. In front of him stood the self-proclaimed King Sandy smirking down at Wally in a way that made Wally want to hit him so hard that his nose came out the other side of his head. "I'll kill you!"

"I'm so sorry, Master Beetles, but I have an agreement with the Delightful Children that doesn't include you. So I'll leave you in there care. I hope they don't beat you too much. I'm sure the lovely princess would be most distressed. Oh wait. It doesn't matter. She won't remember you. Looks like you lose, Wally boy." Wally had his fists clenched tightly and was about to strangle the other boy when he suddenly felt something hard smack him across the back of his head. He stayed standing for a few moments before crumpling to the ground beside Kuki.

"Uhhh...argh...Oww...." Sandy's smirk turned to a concerned smile as he looked over at his beloved who was slowly waking up and clutching her head. She looked around in a confused manner. "Where am I? I'm scared."

"Kuki? Are you all right, darling?" He asked softly rushing to her. She was about to answer when she noticed a boy lying on the ground beside her, clearly unconscious.

"Are you all right?" She asked the boy softly, but got no answer from the blond boy.

"Come, love. Let me walk you home." Sandy said, taking her hand in his.

"But who are you? And who am I? And what about him?" She refused to turn her attention to the poor kid on the floor beside her. She pulled out of Sandy's grip and reached down to pull a hand through his hair. "Is he all right?"

"He'll be fine. He just fainted, but this gentleman," He nodded towards the thug, "has already agreed to make sure he's okay. Now if you come with me, I'll explain everything as I walk you home."

Kuki was reluctant to leave, but didn't know why. She shook her head. He looked at Sandy who had his arm reached out to her and smiled dazedly.

"I would really appreciate that."

_---_

_Stupid kid. Why did she still remember him? She couldn't remember anything else from that day. So why him?_

_She should have stayed. She should have made sure that he was okay. What was she thinking? Of course he was okay. Sandy had said he'd be all right and so he must have been._

_He was a cute kid, though. Brave too. Wait...why did she just think that he was brave. She didn't even know the kid._

_Or did she?_

_She would close her eyes again and go to sleep. Her dreams were always filled with strange things and almost familiar faces. His face was always there. Either smiling at her or yelling at her, but no matter what she'd always wake up in a cold sweat and cry until morning. She wished that she knew why. She felt robbed. Something precious had been stolen from her, but she didn't know what._

_But she'd get up and get dressed and put on pretty clothes and smile to her boyfriend, Sandy (who she'd been dating forever and everyone knew that they'd get married eventually) as he picked her up for school and try everything to forget his face. She came close many times._

_But eventually she'd find a time to sleep and there he'd be again. And nothing would change and she was still alone and cold and she wished he was there, but he was only a dream. And she was real._

_Sometimes._

_---_

A/N: Gawd. What on earth possessed me to write almost twenty pages for my first chapter? I really am insane.

Before you all start asking questions I will let you know that more will be explained like the reason Sandy left Mushi for Kuki again, what happened to those who lost their memories and those who were just knocked out, what has changed in the last seven years and what on earth are the pairings exactly?

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. ESCAPE

((::**_D_**_on't **E**__ver **S**__tart **T**__hinking **I**__'m **N**__ot **Y**__earning_::))

**E.**_(very)_ **S.**_(ingle)_ **C.**_(aptive)_ **A.**_(ngrily)_ **P.**_(lots)_ **E.**_(scape)_

_-------Five Years Before Present Time--------_

Five years ago Cree came. Abby wasn't surprised, or at least she didn't show it. She knew that she was bound to see her sister again. Cree had been working for the Delightful Children, hadn't she? It was only natural that she swing by to mock her little sister's weakness. No, Abby was not the least bit surprised. At least she wasn't until she glanced upon the wet cheeks of her older sister.

"Hey, Abs." Cree's voice was cracked and almost strained. Her hands were shaking and she looked like she was about to throw up. Abby took a step backwards. Cree laughed softly and brokenly. "I understand. I wouldn't want to see me either after what I've done."

Abby did not speak for a while and when she finally did she spoke slowly as if she were carefully contemplating each word that came out of her mouth.

"What do you _want _with me, Cree?"

"I wanted to see you. I wanted to talk to you and I...wanted you to forgive me. It was really stupid of me to turn against you, Abigail. I know that now. I _had_ planned to come here and ask you to give me your forgiveness and then I could be free of this heavy burden of responsibility for you, but now..." Cree looked at her sister's too thin arms and her sunken face. She gazed into Abby's once beautiful chocolate brown eyes and saw that they looked more like empty holes filled with anger and hatred and fear and sadness. "Look at you. You look like you're dying. Did you even notice?"

She had not, but now she looked down to view her body and had to bite her lip to hold back the gasp. Her legs when compared to Cree's were far too thin. She could feel a pain in her back whenever she shifted. She'd been whipped before. She was still able to feel cold hands wrapped around her arms, lips upon her own cracked lips as he forced her to care for him. He never went far; never crossed the line that was there. He knew better than that, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to force her to do things that were supposed to be special. Things that you were supposed to share with someone you really care for.

It wasn't fair.

But... Abby looked at her older sister who seemed so tired and so worn and maybe was in bad shape herself. She couldn't blame Cree. It wasn't _really_ her fault. It was inevitable. Teenagers sided with adults and adults were against kids. Kids were always against everyone it seemed. They fought with adults, teenagers, the elderly and, sometimes, even amongst themselves. There had always been too much fighting. Abby had just been doing her job. It wasn't Cree's fault. Not at all. It was just a part of the natural order of things. It was just a roadblock on the journey of her life. It was destiny.

"Look, Cree..." Abby reached up to scratch her neck anxiously, "It's-it's all ri-"

"No." Cree's voice was firm and steady. Abby let the sound pull her in. She hadn't really heard an old familiar voice in a long time. There were the other two captives, of course and the dreaded voice of her prison keeper, but never a voice that could really comfort her. She felt like crying right then, but she didn't. She had to be strong. Besides, Cree wasn't finished yet, "I don't want you to forgive me. I...I don't think that I deserve it. So, I'm going to find a way to _earn _your forgiveness. But Abby..."

She knew what Cree was going to say next. You can't just leave evil.

"There's a good chance that I won't be back."

She knew, and yet it still hit her like a ton of bricks. For a moment she found herself struggling to breath. How could her sister be so foolish? They were friends, right? Didn't she realize that Abby didn't care about the things Cree had done to betray her? Didn't she realize that Abby _needed_ her sister to be alive? She needed a friendly face to keep her company. Even if that friendly face was also the face of a long ago traitor.

"You can't just...." She could remember a long time ago. It was a few weeks after Abby had finally been initiated as an official Kids Next Door operative; it was also the night before Cree turned thirteen. There were so many stars out that night. Abby knew that she could say anything she wanted right then, because her sister wouldn't remember the next day. She was scared, but it was important.

'_I wanted to be just like you.'_

"I have to. It's the only way."

'_Really? Because, you know...I'd always wanted to be like _you_.'_

"Go! Don't ever come back here again! I never want to see you Cree! I hate you!" Her screams were heard up and down the dark, moldy hall. She wanted to break down and sob. It hurt so badly.

_'Me? But why? You were so much cooler and you were in the Kids Next Door. I was too little to do anything right...Why would you want to be like me?"_

"Don't cry for me, little sister." Cree turned to walk away. She turned back for a moment and gave a sad smile, "Don't ever give in and never forget that I love you, Abby."

_'Because you never stopped _trying. _You never gave up. You had more hope than I ever did and…. You were always so brave. You're still brave. I still wish that I was you, Abby.'_

"I love you too...Cree...."

--_Two Years Before Present Time_--

"I'm glad to see that they've been beating you regularly. Don't want you going soft on me. Got to keep your anger and hatred fresh. That way you're easier to manipulate." Not again. Had it really been a year already? The days just seem to fly by when you've been beaten within an inch of your life time and time again. He cringed. When exactly had he become a pessimist?

"She's still beautiful. Gorgeous even. You should see her. You'd completely flip. Too bad you're locked in here where you can't even glimpse her and too bad that _I_ get to hold her everyday. Too bad that she still doesn't love you. She's still in love with _him_." The way he said it was so harsh. Hoagie Gilligan didn't want to hear it. They'd been friends and he couldn't hate his friend...even if he was an undeserving little...Hoagie stopped. It hurt too much to be angry. "And it's much too bad that we're enemies. If things had turned out a little differently then maybe we'd be able to bond over the lack of her affections."

"You don't deserve her anyway." Hoagie's voice was weaker than he would have liked it to be. He wished that he hadn't been stripped of all of his optimism, bravery and gusto. He barely even felt like Hoagie anymore.

In one swift movement the other boy had his hand wrapped tightly around Hoagie's neck. Hoagie gasped for air as the blond boy's grip tightened considerably.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" The blond snarled furiously. Hoagie tried to move, but just couldn't. His vision was beginning to blur. The grip tightened for a moment before he was flung backwards, "Well, did I?!" Chad's voice was dripping with anger and hatred. He always came once a year to take out his anger at not having Abby on Hoagie. Hoagie would always spend a year thinking about angry, spiteful things to say to him and then the day would actually come and the fear of Chad actually killing him would overtake his senses. He'd get in one small insult, be fiercely beaten and then Chad would leave. It was a cycle he knew all too well.

"N-no..." He wheezed. He knew he would one day die there in that cold, dark cell. He would die surrounded by regrets and sorrows. He'd die filled with the horrible pain of unrequited love. He didn't know when, but he knew that was how it _had_ to be. Escape was a fool's hope. He'd planned so many different ways out, but knew deep in his heart that it was hopeless.

"That's better." Chad smirked. "It was smart of you to give in. I knew you would. You always do. You have for the past five years. Hard to believe you're fifteen already. You're definitely not a kid anymore. Not that it matters anyway. The Kids Next Door were completely wiped out a few years ago. Adults have been ruling for almost three years now. Right now we're working on crushing a few small resistances that have sprung up. We've heard rumors of a fairly large underground one that may give us trouble, but that won't last long. But what am I telling you for? None of this really applies to you...._ Although_ many adults believe that the destruction of the Kids Next Door was made possible because of the information you and your worthless friends gave us. So I guess that someone should thank-you for that one."

Chad was just rambling now. He always did. He brought up the Kids Next Door's destruction every year. However news of resistances were new and he had to admit that it gave him a small sliver of hope. He would hold onto that hope as tight as he could though he knew it wasn't likely to last all that terribly long.

"..."

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Chad taunted. Hoagie turned away and stared at his feet. His shoes were old and worn and violently torn in many places. "I expected a better fight from you. Have we really beaten you down? You're even lower than Fanny now. Little Fanny who lost her memory so long ago and is now obliviously doing everything we tell her to. She's complacent and shy. You'd never even recognize her. She doesn't fight back either, even though everyone can tell that she thinks the things we do are wrong. She's meek and mild now. She never raises her voice or yells at the males. Sounds like a heaven, eh Hoagie?"

Did it? He knew that a long time ago he would have thought it was the greatest thing he'd ever heard. Loud, abrasive and cruel Fanny turned into a small, scared little girl. Except now...

The thought upset him. A mild Fanny sounded like a terrible nightmare. The idea that she could have changed so much because of the adults was frightening. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to imagine her so _changed_.

"Oh man! I didn't strike a nerve, did I? Don't tell me that you actually _liked _Numbah 86! She was the most miserable girl I'd ever met. _Everyone _hated her. Everyone."

"No," Hoagie muttered, "Not everyone. Numbah 3 didn't seem to mind her. And I...well I never actually _hated _her. I didn't particularly enjoy her, but I didn't _hate_ her. I kind of always thought that there was more to her than just a mean exterior."

"What an optimist you were. It's a shame that we've stripped you of that. You're all different now. Guess five years in a hellhole like this one does that to a person. I wouldn't know. I was smart enough to side with the winning team. So...tough luck." Chad turned away and headed down the hall. Hoagie shot up quickly and ran to the front of his prison.

"Don't forget that you were one of us once. You can never change that. No matter how much you want to pretend like it never happened, it wasn't just a dream. Its as much a part of you as it is of me. Never forget it."

"Fuck off, Gilligan."

--_Present Time_--

"--Why are you just standing there? I ordered you to go and give the monster his bread and water! Don't make me tell you again! Understood, _girl_?" The man's face wasn't visible underneath his red helmet, but from the tone of his voice he would be smirking wickedly. Fanny didn't move, but stood still her mouth slightly ajar.

"B-but..." She attempted to compose herself. It wouldn't do her any good to get flustered. But then again...She could sense the familiar feeling of an old fury rise within her. Oh how she wished she were brave enough to unleash it. "Isn't that the man who broke Private Ricky's fingers?"

She heard the two guards snicker and watched as they exchanged glances.

"All the more reason for us to send _you _to do it. Your fingers are worthless to the organization, but _we _are vitally important. You do understand where I'm coming from, right love?" The old fury was rising quickly to the surface. She took a deep breath. If she bubbled over than she would have to face a rather brutal punishment. Still...It wasn't right that he could call her love and not be hurt. Just one kick in the groin and she could bolt. Maybe she could even _escape_.

"Of course, sir." She nodded. Who was she kidding? She wasn't the kind of person who fought back. At least she couldn't remember fighting back. But then again she couldn't remember anything from before she was about ten years old. All she could remember was seven long years working for an organization owned by adults. She'd been involved in arranging many attacks against certain groups of kids. She'd never understood why she was against kids that were virtually her own age, but she didn't question. She'd been told that she was the kind of person who didn't argue and didn't question. She had been so confused back then that she agreed. But now...

Lately she had been feeling rebellious. Lately she'd been feeling like something wasn't quite right. Lately...she'd wanted to fight back. She'd wanted to run away from the organization and find her own life. She wondered who she had been before the organization. Did she have her own family? What happened back then? Why couldn't she remember everything?

"Now go. I don't want to see you until after you deliver that food." She bowed her head a bit and then scurried out with a small plate of bread and water. She ran out so fast that she didn't even have time to hear the two soldiers speak.

"Look Bob, I'm all for showing her who's boss, but we're not supposed to let her go down there. It's the rules, remember?"

"Come on Joe. What could possibly happen?"

The door to the prison basement made a loud creaking noise as she unlocked it. She'd never been allowed down before. She'd never wanted to go either. She'd heard rumors of dangerous people locked up inside. Fanny descended the stairs slowly. It was really cold. And dark. In fact it was so terribly dim that she found herself holding out a hand in front of her so that she didn't bump into someone or something.

When he feet finally landed at the bottom of the stairs, she took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. There was a single bulb overhead and it seemed as if it were going to burn out at any moment. The thought of being trapped down in the dreary prison chamber made her shiver and she quickly pulled out the paper with the so-called "monster's" cell number. **Number 34**.

She looked at the nearest cage's door and found "Number 1" written on it. She sighed. She had a long ways to go. She began jogging down the hall. She had to turn left at one point. She was beginning to worry. There were so many cages, but none had people in them. What was the point?

She was so completely lost in thought that she almost ran right past the cell she'd been looking for. She skidded to a halt and then froze as she looked at the cell. Who or what lay inside of it? She took a large breath and puffed up as tall as she could. She marched to the cell with a mad gleam in her eye as if daring its occupant to try something.

"Here's yeh're food, yeh good fer nothing monster." She did her best to pull away the moment she laid the food down, but she still wasn't fast enough. She screamed in terror as two strong hands wrapped around her thin wrists. She tried to struggle, but in a moment a face appeared along with the body that was attached to the arms.

"Too slow." He murmured and then twisted her arm. She screamed again and began yelling words as they came to her.

"Good for nothing _man_! Get the hell off of me, yeh hear? Yeh're a pig and an ass! Let me go!" The man chuckled and pulled her close.

"You wish, girlie." He pulled her arm even more and she felt large tears well up in her eyes. Oh, he just _had _to stop. It hurt so bad.

"I _order_ yeh to let go of me now!" She wailed. She was surprised when the hold on her arm loosened. Her eyes widened in surprise as the man spoke again, although this time less rough and much more confused.

"Numbah 86?" He let go. She turned around to look at him. She could barely make out his features, but he appeared to be haggard and somewhat smaller than she would have guessed. "Ya can't 'onestly be serious? I thought you were a goner fer sure. What the hell are ya doing down 'ere?"

"Do...I know you?" She asked him thoroughly confused. Numbah 86? What on earth was he talking about? And why was he looking at her as if she were some ethereal figure that couldn't possibly be real and standing right before him.

"It's me. Y'know, Numbah 4? No? Err...how about...Wally? Do you remember Wally? Oh, come on Numbah 86! How could ya forget?" He looked so terribly upset with her. She was sad that she was upsetting him, but she just couldn't remember...But then again....

_"Err...ya okay, Numbah 86?"_

_ That boy!_ She thought excitedly. She looked at him carefully. _He's that boy who talked to me that day. He ran away and I never saw him again. Those strange children found me and... told me who I was and what I was like and said that I was to work for them...I went along with it. I never questioned. _She saw the man looking at her with hope. _But maybe I should have._

"I-I don't know. I think I might remember yeh...But I just don't know." She hated being unsure. She studied his face carefully. She felt like she could trust him. More than she could trust those creepy children from so long ago.

"Oh well...then I guess you'll probably wanna just go now..." He said turning his back on her. She reached between the bars and touched his shoulder.

"I don't know. But I want to. Tell me what happened..." She glanced back the way she had come from. "Tell me _everything_."

----

The mug crashed to the ground and then shattered without even a sliver of grace. A young blond man looked down upon it in disdain and resentment. He really did hate the foul, bitter taste of alcohol. In fact he could find nothing pleasant about it. It tasted terrible and smelled worse. It was usually weak and something that he had never seen himself needing when he was younger. It was a terrible thing that always seemed to twist his mind, so that after it was gone he felt dirty and horrid.

And yet....

It was so wonderful and amazing. It had always been there when he needed to escape and it always would. It did not have a will of its own; it existed only in relation to him. It distorted reality and gave him a sense of strength that he had lost somewhere along the way. It wasn't the most aesthetically pleasing of drinks, but it did hold a sort of beauty to it. He controlled it too. With one snap of his wrist he would send it sprawling against the wall and it would be no more.

_No, _Chad thought crazily, _that's not true. _It was still there. Running between the floorboards, seeping through the cracks and crevasses. To break it meant that it would be freed of its confinement within his mug. He could not allow it to run free. He needed it near him it was his addiction.

_You're not thinking about alcohol at all, are you?_ He asked himself. _No. You're thinking about that girl, Abigail Lincoln, Numbah 5 of the Kids Next Door. You always think about her. She is quite the extraordinary addiction, isn't she?_

He was too wrapped in his thoughts to notice a small red head creeping towards the locked door that lead to the cellar - the door that would take her to the prisoners.

----

"I have the keys..." Fanny said in a hushed voice. She practically threw herself in front of the cell of the former Numbah 4. The boy smiled at her from between the bars.

"I guess ya girls ain't so cruddy after all." He commented as she tried to find the right key for the lock. She stopped searching for a moment to scowl darkly at him.

"If yeh're gonna be ungrateful, then I'm not going to help yeh." She hissed, crossing her arms angrily over her chest. Wally growled in anger and opened his mouth as if to speak, but appeared to decide against it as he settled down and watched her. He didn't apologize, but she didn't seem to care as she started checking keys again.

"Hey, err...Numbah 86?" He began sheepishly.

"Mmm?" She asked without looking up.

"Thanks." He told her as sincerely as he could.

"Please don't get all mushy on me. I don't think I could stand it. I might even have ta throw up...Yeh worthless boy...." She muttered the last part with a smile. The words did seem familiar to her, but how could she really know if she was doing the right thing. Wally had told her a completely twisted story about what he said was her past. It involved a large organization of children, a fierce hatred of boys, and an untimely loss of memories. She had listened to all he had told her with a feeling of nostalgia floating around her. It all seemed so right and so real, but she still could not actually _remember_.

"Heard that." Years ago the comment would have really angered him, but it was just so good to find someone on his side that he just didn't care. And then...once Fanny found the right key....

_Kuki..._

He shook his head. He needed to focus on the task at hand.

"I know."

It was silent for a few minutes, save the jangle of Fanny's keys. She felt a shiver run down her spine. She was risking everything. Of course, if she didn't do anything then she would always feel worthless and weak.

_Click._

Both of them stopped moving for a few moments. Fanny looked up and locked her gaze with Wally's. Wally smiled weakly at her and she could see a happy hope welling up in him - a bravery that hadn't been there before. She nodded and pulled the door open slowly to reveal a tall young man, with unkempt and dirty, blond hair. He slowly stepped forward, taking a small step out of the cage. Fanny saw him shiver a little and then hesitantly raise his other foot.

"This can't be real." Wally breathed.

"It is real Numbah 4, and now you're _free_." She said quietly. He turned and looked at her. She watched as a large smile spread across his face. She took a step backwards as he started towards her. A fear ran through her. She had just let a dangerous criminal escape. He was going to bash her head against the wall. He was going to....

Hug her?

Fanny let out a grunt as Wally threw his arms around her and squeezed her to him. She froze for a few seconds, unsure of herself. She felt her cheeks growing red and struggled against him.

"Let go of me, yeh _boy_! Yeh're suffocating me!"

He released his grip on her and stepped back, still grinning madly.

"Ya just don't how much this means ter me. I never thought I'd actually be grateful to ya, Numbah 86." He told her sincerely, "But now," He changed the subject, "It's time ta save the others!"

He grabbed onto Fanny's wrist and dragged her down the hall behind him.

"Others?!"

"Numbah's 2 and 5 are in 'ere too! We've gotta save 'em and get outta 'ere!" He informed her as they ran. They came to a fork in the hallway. "Damn. Look," He began pointing to the left, "You go down that hall and get Numbah 2. I'll go this way and help Numbah 5."

He turned, but Fanny stopped him.

"But you need the key!" She protested, not wanting to be separated from the only person she felt she could really trust.

He smirked.

"I've had Numbah 5's key fer a long time. It fell out of that lame-o teenager, Chad's pocket years ago right by my cell. I managed to pick it up and hide it from 'im, hopin' it would keep 'im from her. He was pretty angry and frantic for awhile, but eventually decided that it had jus' rolled into some dusty, dreary, unused corner since most corners here _are _unused."

"I noticed. Why so many cells for no one?"

Wally shrugged.

"Maybe they 'ad other places to put people. I don' really know."

"If you have the key, then how comes Chad still visits Numbah err...5?"

Wally nodded at her hesitation.

"Must 'ave had a spare. In any case, I still have the original and we need to act quickly. It should be getting close to dawn. We have to get out of here as soon as possible. So go find Numbah 2!" He turned and ran down the right path without a second glance and a fear swept over Fanny. Was she really going to find this, Numbah 5 or was he leaving her behind to take the blame for his escape? She shook her head and then began jogging down the left path.

She passed by cells on both sides of her, but there was no sign of a human inhabitant within any of them. She was about to give up and find her way back out to face her punishment for helping the blond boy to escape, when she heard someone groan. She gasped and jumped into the air - outwardly panicked.

"I-is someone there?" She heard a male's cracked voice mumble. It was coming from a cell a little further ahead. She rushed forward to peer through the bars.

"I'm here to help yeh." She told the speaker. She couldn't make him out in the dark. She could barely even see the lock right in front of her as she went to work searching for the right key. She heard his bones crack as he pulled himself from the ground and moved toward the front of his cage. She stifled a scream. She couldn't tell whether this man was good or bad, and all she had to go off of was Wally's word.

"Help...me?" His voice was gentle, somewhat comforting too. The voice was like an old friend she hadn't seen in a long time. It was different from Wally's and her own. It held a brightness to it. Within it laid a blinding hope that would never disappear.

"Yeah..." She mumbled as she tried concentrating on the keys in her hand.

"You really should help the others, instead. My two friends are in other cells and they need someone more than I do, especially Numbah 5. Numbah 5 needs you the most. Could you help her?"

"Don't worry," Fanny tried to sound comforting, "She'll be fine. It's you that you should be worrying about right now, not your friends."

"But then I wouldn't really be there friend. I have to put them before me, because I care about them." Her hands were shaking. Her vision was blurring. Why did her cheeks feel wet?

"Yeh're noble for a boy." It was amazing how she could make such a simple and plain word into a brutal insult. No matter how many times she used it negatively it still cut.

"You're not.... Numbah 86?" She nodded in the darkness.

"I guess I am."

_Click._

She pulled the door open in one quick thrust. The boy stepped out from the dark cage and Fanny got her first look at him. He was tall, extremely tall. He was also thin and bony, which didn't quite seem to fit him. He looked almost _too_ thin.

He took one shaky step forward and collapsed to the ground. She bent down quickly and grasped his shoulders. He wrapped an arm around her as he attempted to stop his shaking. She sat there, holding him to her to keep him from falling forward.

"Sorry, Fanny."

She scowled for a moment before she chuckled. She didn't really like her name and from what she heard from Numbah 4, nobody really dared to call her it. She would always be Numbah 86.

"It's okay. Just let me know when yeh're okay."

A few minutes later Hoagie and Fanny made their way back with Hoagie leaning heavily on the smaller girl.

"I am really sorry. I think my ankle might be injured. Chad came a few days ago and we got into an argument and I twisted it somehow and it hurts pretty bad. Thanks a lot for helping me though, Numbah 86."

"Sure."

They had just made it to the intersection when they stopped at hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. They froze in fear and Fanny's grip around Hoagie tightened slightly.

"Numbah 86? Is that you?"

Fanny sighed in relief as Wally emerged from the shadows. She heard Hoagie growl angrily and Fanny wondered why. Then she saw the outline of a smaller figure in Wally's arms. It was a pretty African American girl who appeared to be in pretty bad shape. She was the thinnest of the three prisoners and kept coughing.

"Hey guys."

"Numbah 5...." Hoagie said in a sad voice. Abby smiled a little and then covered her mouth with her hand and let out a loud, violent cough. "What did that dirty bastard do to you?" His voice was becoming angrier by the second. He took a step towards Abby but unfortunately stepped too hard with his bad foot and tumbled forward with a yelp of pain. Fanny sunk down beside him and trailed her fingers along his back soothingly.

"Numbah 2, get your butt offa the ground and let Numbah 86 help ya. I don't want anyone worrying about me right now. Our only goal for the moment is to escape." Abby struggled a little in Wally's arms and he set her down gently on the floor, letting her hold onto his arm and lean against him for support. "Now let's think of a plan to get us all out of this...."

Fanny watched as they all began throwing ideas back and forth and couldn't help, but feel left out. By the way they interacted with each other it was obvious that they were all close or had been at some point. They worked together and fought for each other. She didn't even remember who they were and if it had been up to her she would never have risked going to find Hoagie and Abby. That knowledge made her feel so mean and terrible.

"Didja 'ear that Numbah 86?" Wally asked the redhead. She snapped to attention. She really should learn to control her you repeat it?"

"It's risky," Came the raspy voice of Abigail Lincoln, "but we're going out the front door. It'll be the quickest escape route, but we'll have to be real careful."

Fanny nodded and the four began making their way towards the stairs. They were about to head up when they heard the lock click open. Wally nodded to a darkened corner and they all ran to it and tried to blend in with the wall behind them.

"I told you it was a bad idea, didn't I Bob? Now that rotten bitch has gone and stolen our keys! Do you have any idea what kind of trouble we'll be in if this gets out? I can't believe -...."

"Shut up, Joe! I know! Now stop wasting time and _find _her!"

They all listened as Bob and Joe's voices disappeared down the hall. They began moving up the stairs as fast as they could. About 3/4's of the way up Abby was overcome with a coughing fit. The other three teens watched in horror as the girl's coughs grew so loud and strong that they racked her whole body. Wally grabbed onto her and threw her over his shoulder and began up the stairs again.

"_Move_!" He hissed, "They'll have 'eard her by now!"

Fanny and Hoagie jogged behind Wally, spurred on by fear. Hoagie managed to make it up to the top, but was wincing with every step. Fanny would have been able to make it without any trouble, but she was afraid that Hoagie would fall too far behind and he'd be the only one left, while his friends made it out. It wouldn't have been fair.

"Get back here, girl!"

_Bang._

Fanny screamed as something shot by her arm. It didn't hit her, but it was so close. She reached the landing at the top and pulled on Hoagie's arm and yanked him out. Wally threw his weight against the door to slam it shut. Hoagie grabbed a broom and placed it across the door.

"It won't hold them for too long, so let's go!" He shouted and then ambled forward. Fanny passed Hoagie in order to lead them all to the exit. Wally was trailing behind now, finally having the added weight of carrying Abby catch up to him. The front glass doors were only a few yards in front of them. Fanny felt herself grinning. They had made it and she was going to escape with the rest of them. She held out her arm, ready to grab the handle.

"Not so fast Francine."

Fanny screamed and stopped short as a figure leapt out from behind a potted plant and landed in front of the doors, barring her path. She struggled as a strong hand wrapped around her wrist. Chad smirked at his prey.

"You are not getting away"

_Bam_.

Chad grunted and flew back as a fist made contact with his face. Fanny stared in shock at the blond boy on the floor. She looked over her shoulder to see Hoagie standing there, holding his right fist.

"Let's go."

Fanny nodded and pulled open the door quickly. Hoagie followed her lead and only a few seconds later Wally flew out the door with Abby in his arms. The three runners kept going for a while; trying to put distance between themselves and the building they had been trapped within for so long. About ten minutes later they stopped in an alley and huddled together.

"Now what?" Fanny asked. Where did they go now? Where could they hide?

"We have to find Numbah 1 and Numbah 3." Hoagie insisted.

"We have to find our families!" Wally argued.

"No," Abby said weakly. "We need all of that, but we also need some cash. Shelter too. Maybe even some preservatives. We need to go to the tree house. We need to find our past."

Wally and Hoagie nodded at once and Fanny did after a moment.

"I don't really know why, but if you say so. Then let's go."

"Don't worry guys." Hoagie told them, even though he knew they wouldn't believe him. "Everything will be fine."

Or so he hoped.

----

A/N: Dies So long..............Both in actual length of this chapter and in time since my last update. Sorry to keep everyone waiting. Hope this is worth it. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They made me so happy. Don't worry Nigel and Kuki lovers! They should be back next chapter.

Don't forget to read and review!


End file.
